XMen 4: Come the Apocalypse
by Phoenix V
Summary: One year after the events of MDay things have chnaged but for better or worse. The Cure was only tempoary, and island for humans and mutants to live together, Sentinels, and you know Jean will be revived at some point.


This is based off the third movie. One thing different is that in the book it calls the events of what happen on Alcatraz M-Day and that is what I am calling it so don't get that confused with the comics M-Day. This is my first attempt at a story so please bare with me. I hope to make this like a trilogy but who knows how it may turn out. So please enjoy. Also rated M because of content later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

X-Men 4: Come the Apocalypse

Chapter 1: A Years Time

The President of the United States Stood atop the newly reconstructed building that took the place of the original Alcatraz Prison which was destroyed during M-Day. It had been one year since those events in which many humans and mutants lost their lives. That is why the President was here this day to commemorate all who had fallen.

News casters from all over the United States and even some from other countries stood below the building which just from looking at the outside was bigger and more extravagant then the last. Everyone was talking, talking about what the President was going to say, the events of M-Day, and of course the future of humans and mutants alike. All the chattering stopped as the President stepped forward to the podium. To his right stood his Secretary of Defense Boliver Trask and on his left stood Henry McCory the United States Ambassador for humans and mutants. Other important representatives of the government stood in the background. He tapped the microphone once to make sure that it was working as he did the tapping noise shot through the speakers on the outside of the building. He straightened his suit and tie then began to speak.

"People of the United States and around the world. It was one year ago today that many deaths took place upon this island. I know some people blame mutants for what happened while others blame just ordinary humans but in truth it is in part both sides fault. That is why today I have much news to announce." the President took a pause to wipe the sweat from his brow that the summer sun was causing.

All humans and mutants who were either watching this on tv or standing just below him hung on his words. Even at the Xavier Institute all were waiting for him to continue.

"First off it seems what we thought was a cure was only a suppressor for the Mutant X Gene and only had a temporary effect . I want go into the details on this as it would be quit boring and I am pretty sure that everyone out here would like go into some cool air to escape the exhausting heat." he smiled causing the crowd below to laugh and probably those at home who felt for the ones standing out there. "Now as you can see we have rebuilt many buildings on this island which in the future will be a safe haven for all mutants. We rebuilt them so that mutants and mutant loving humans can come here and stay in peace. We will have people working inside and out to make sure that peace is kept and that everything remains in order. But that is not all we are working on not only expanding and building more buildings but expanding the island so that it is large enough to sustain a larger population. And as of today this island shall be know as Genosha a place were humans and mutants can coexist.

An applaud came from the crowd below as to giant robots flew over them ceasing their applause. The hovered behind the governmental members as the President began to speak once more.

"I am sure all of you have noticed these two and many more robots thought the year as they rebuilt the bridge that the mutant terrorist Magneto destroyed. You might have also seen them apprehend other mutant terrorist. So today I am also announcing Secretary of Defense Boliver Trask's Sentinel Program. But as you can tell these Sentinels are a little big to run through cities and capture terrorists that is why we have come up with newer models." stopping once more except this time allowing Trask to take the microphone.

As he did three what appeared to be humans jumped from the crowd below and joined Trask atop the building.

"These are the new breed of Sentinels know as Hounds. They can apprehend mutant terrorist faster, less destructive, and more humanely. A very wealthy business man has offered to fund the Hounds program and once the new factory is built the original Sentinels along with the Hounds will be manufactured and sent out world ride." Trask finished his speech and stepped down for the President to reclaim his stand

"Now if we could I would like a moment of silence in honor of all who have fallen not only on M-Day but because of any other human and mutant conflict."

Below everyone did just that. They all bowed their heads and all was quit. Only the birds above could be heard. Some how not even from the main land did noise radiate.

The Presidents head arose and the doors to the main building of Genosha opened. "Now lets take a look inside." he announced as the people flooded in to the building trying to get away from the extreme heat.

Waves crushed up against the side of Muir Island. Home to the worlds most famous mutant genetics and research lab for mutants.

Inside one of the medical rooms the tv which was just watching the President's speech flicked off. A man stood up and walked toward the door just as it slide open.

"O' Charles I hadn't expected you to be up and around just yet." Moira MacTaggert said

"I sensed your presence and yes I am feeling better than I have been. Although the President's speech does concern me." Xavier responded his new face dropping and making it appear as though he was the age he was when he entered this new body.

This body was not like his original one he thought. Not bound to a wheelchair and not as old and feeble either. It had taken him months to get the use of his legs back since he had gone so many years without using that part of the brain that he had pretty much forgotten how to walk. But with Moira's help he not only learned to walk, use this body to its fullest but also learned to love one of the only women to understand how truly important his dream was to him.

"So you saw it to." making it more of a statement then a question "I see how you can be worried, these so called precautions against mutant terrorist could turn out to be a danger for all mutants."

"Moira, I fear that that may not be our only problem." Xavier said moving toward the bed grasping his head.

"Charles please you know this body is still not use to using your intense telepathic powers yet. You have to take steps or you could end up killing yourself and this time you want have the power to transfer your mind to another body." Moira scolded as she helped him lay back on the bed

That was the problem with this body. It was never meant to be a mutant therefore it never carried the Mutant X Gene. Xavier himself had not foresaw this problem. His mind came from a body possessing the gene and that was what his mind was use to controlling. Moira had basically explained it as a blood transfusion. You cant give a man a blood type of B+ when they have a blood type of A-, it just didn't work. But as part of some miracle Xavier's mind was powerful enough to not only transfer his mind but also the memory of the Mutant X Gene into this new body. Although even with that the body had its limits for now as to how much Xavier could use his powers.

Moira grabbed a wet cloth from the near by sink and placed it on Charles's forehead, patting it gently against his brow.

"You need to let them know Charles, you have to let them know your still alive." Moira said running the cloth back over his full brown hair

She had to admit to herself she liked Charles having hair, she never much went for the bald type she thought and let lose a small grin.

"We have been over this before, not until I have control over my powers otherwise I am a danger to them and myself. Besides they have been doing just fine." he smiled back at her with loving eyes

"Charles I know you are worried about them and if what you told me is true then they will need you soon." her voice turning from confronting to stern within moments.

"But what I felt when Jean….." he paused for a second realizing what he had said. "I mean Phoenix obliterated my body was like nothing I have ever felt before. Not even from The Phoenix, at least with her there was a slight bit of reasoning and humanity as Jean was still inside her. Yet what I felt trying to pull me away from this body was only evil and yet at the same time nothingness. Within those moments of struggle I sensed the lingering presence of something sinister. "

Knowing there was no way she could convince him otherwise she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. His hands ran through her auburn hair as he moved her head to his lips retuning her love.

"Get some rest Charles as you said things could get worst and even if you think your not ready the X-Men will need you." she blew one final kiss at him as the door slid open and she stepped out door closing behind her.

Rogue leaned against the door jam to Xavier's office at the Institute. Although Storm was now Headmistress of the school and this was know her office the students including the teachers still saw this as the birth place to Xavier's Dream and the X-Men.

"It seems the rumors are true then." Rogue stated trying to fight back her tears

It was already rumored that the Cure was temporary but without know who was exactly cured there was no way to tell if it was just a hoax.

Ororo spun her chair around turning her attention from the memorial graves to Rogue's sadden face.

"It seems so." was all she could say. Knowing how long Rogue sought to just to touch the ones she loved, more importantly to be touched by them there was nothing more she could say to comfort her.

Rogue now moved toward the center of the room taking a seat at the front of Storm's desk. She knew that her future was now going the way of her past. She was going to be withdrawn afraid to even be near anyone even Bobby who after all this time she could now show him how she felt. Yet it seemed that was going to come to an end.

Ororo could sense Rogue's pain and moved toward her placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry child everything will turn out fine. But when your powers do return don't you want to be able to protect yourself, protect your friends?" she asked with a grin

Rogue looked up whipping the tears from her eyes a bit confused on what her friend was asking.

"You know a more permanent power boost one that will make you stronger than you can imagine." stopping there as she turned her head to the door as her and Rogue both stood up at the sound of a familiar voice

"What's the door to my office doing……" complete silence now filled the room

It cant be she thought, unless, this is it this proves it the cure really is only temporary. The white haired women that Rogue had been talking to morphed right behind her revealing Mystique. Before either X-Man could react Mystique flung her right arm around Rogue's neck placing her body in front of her own using Rogue as a human shield.

"It seems this wont go as smoothly as I had hoped." the reptile like women hissed

"Let her go Mystique, I don't know what you want but please this does not concern Rogue." Storm pleaded as she tried to come up with a plan to get Rogue out of this situation

"Let me go!" Rogue snarled wiggling around trying to escape Mystique grasp

Becoming aggravated Mystique revealed a needle to which she proceeded to stick in Rogue's arm causing her to go limp and slowly fall unconscious.

"What the hell have you down." the ebony goddess snapped as her eyes turned a blank white and sparks of lighting danced around her body

"Stop the fireworks show X-Man, you know you want try anything while I have her." she smirked waving Rogue's lifeless body in front of her

Storm knew she was right and tried her best to calm her self. If only some how she could get just a zap in but she knew Mystique, knew she was no where near careless enough to let that happen. Then it hit her she was careless she had already been caught before it was to late and the was no way she was going to get off the Mansion grounds with all the security and of course the other X-Men.

"Your right I wont but it seems you have no way out so all I have to do is call the other X-Men and there will be no chance for you to escape." Strom smiled feeling confident things would be fine. "Now as I said before this does not concern Rogue so let her go and maybe I will let you go."

"Your wrong this does concern her you see we need her for our plan to work." she responded stepping back toward the far corner of the room

"Wait what do you mean 'we'? Magneto?" Storm asked hesitantly fearing the outcome if his powers had return.

"That bastard died to me the day he left me to root with those damn humans, he doesn't deserve my services!" she shouted angrily

"Then who?"

"You wont live long enough for it to matter and as far as the conversation it is becoming trite. Now its time for me to depart." stepping further back to the corner the shadow that was projected on the wall from the suns reflection began to move and a women with purple hair jumped out from within it.

"It cant be, Pyslocke? But you died that day, how can this be?" Storm saw it but couldn't believe it.

With that Pyslocke grabbed Mystique's shoulder and they both faded back into the shadows along with Rogue to a destination unknown leaving Storm in complete shock of the revelations that had just took place.


End file.
